Demonios
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Cada encuentro entre ellos está destinado a terminarse, no importa si es durante la guerra o después de ella. Pero se aman, siempre lo harán. Este oneshot participa del Concurso #MiHistoriaEntreNotasDramioneShipper de la página de FB Dramione Shipper. Segundo lugar! Gracias! EDITADO.


_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar a leer este one-shot quiero aclarar que esta historia participa en el Reto 'MiHistoriaEntreNotasDramioneShipper', de la página de FB Dramione Shipper.**_

 _ **Allí tenía que escribir un one-shot Dramione basado en una canción que yo escogiera de la lista, en mi caso Demons de Imagine Dragons, que tuviera entre 1400 y 6000 palabras. Espero haber cumplido con el objetivo, y que se diviertan leyendo.**_

 _ **Les dejo el link de la canción para que la escuchen mientras leen. Recuerden borrar los espacios.**_

 _ **www. youtube watch?v= 3OvVOx902Xo**_

 **NOTA: Este one-shot quedó en el segundo puesto del reto. Los resultados se anunciaron el 25 de agosto. Ahora que ha terminado el concurso decidí editar el archivo y reemplazar uno por otro, NO HAY CAMBIOS EN LA TRAMA, simplemente agregué partes de la canción entre los párrafos como lo escribí originalmente y luego eliminé ya que los songfics no estaban permitidos. **

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

 _ **Demonios**_

Vas corriendo por el castillo, siendo un testigo de la forma en la que la monumental estructura cae a pedazos productos de la cruenta batalla que se libera en ella. La guerra está en su tramo decisivo y final, el gran día ha llegado: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort van a enfrentarse por última vez y solo uno de ellos puede quedar con vida.

Pero nada de eso te importa mientras corres por el lugar en busca de una abundante cabellera castaña; necesitas verla y saber que está bien después de todo lo que ocurrió en la mansión… necesitas más que nada comprobarlo por ti mismo. Y necesitas hablarle y besarla una vez más…

 _"When your dream all fail_

 _And the ones we hail are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth; I want to shelter you..."_

La ves unos metros por delante con la varita en mano y luchando contra Rabastan Lestrange y un miedo irracional se apodera de ti. No puedes dejar que él la dañe de ninguna manera y es por eso que tomas cartas en el asunto casi sin ser consciente de lo que haces.

-¡Avada Kedrava!- El grito sale de tu boca y la luz verde te alumbra, iluminando tus maquiavélicas facciones y dejándote al descubierto para ella.

Hermione te mira totalmente impresionada, sus ojos castaños recorren desde el cadáver a tu persona y cuando te reconoce corre hacia ti y se tira a tus brazos con desesperación. Tiene una mirada asustada por los horrores que está viendo y viviendo, pero su fuerza te transmite la seguridad que le da el verte bien y a salvo a pesar de todo.

El calor de su cuerpo te da una pista de que es real. Ella en verdad corrió hacia ti y te permitió volver a tener contacto a pesar de que pensaste que eso no sucedería nunca más. Te alejas unos centímetros, retirando sus brazos por unos momentos, para poder repasarla con la mirada.

A pesar de algunos rasguños en el rostro se ve intacta y no puedes más que agradecer por eso. Tu lado racional te dice que tienen que buscar un lugar lo más seguro posible para poder hablar, así que entrelazas tus dedos con los de ella y la llevas por los restos de piedra, vidrio y gente corriendo de un lado a otro buscando el sitio perfecto.

Entraron por una puerta que milagrosamente estaba intacta y una vez allí te permitiste refugiarte en su pecho y sentir sus curvas contra tu torso. Ella te respondió al instante, envolviéndote y acariciando tus cabellos.

 _"When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide..."_

Cuando encontraste el valor suficiente para levantar la mirada lo hiciste, y perderte en el color marrón que te miró a su vez no hizo más que estremecer los cimientos de tu corazón. Dejaste que ella comprendiera sin palabras el tamaño de tus sentimientos y finalizaste el discurso con un anhelante beso.

La suavidad de los labios femeninos se te hizo el manjar más exquisito que pudiste haber probado alguna vez, y el agradecimiento que sentiste con la vida misma por darte una última oportunidad para sentirlos fue tan grande que no cabía dentro de tu propio cuerpo.

Hermione te respondía con pasión, con todas sus emociones a flor de piel demostrándote que ella también te necesitó durante todos esos meses, que no estabas solo en tu sufrimiento por las atrocidades de la guerra, por las presiones y por el tener que ocultarte incluso de aquellos que mejor te conocían.

Con ella entre tus brazos, recordaste la primera vez que te permitiste acercarte y acercarla hacia ti. Cuando aún tenían muchos conflictos entre ustedes y la posibilidad de sentir un amor tan grande era prácticamente irreal.

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Las lágrimas bajan por tus mejillas y el terror invade cada poro de tu piel y cada músculo de tu cuerpo se tensa cada vez que imaginas lo que puede llegar a pasarles a tus padres si fallas en la misión que Voldemort te dio._

 _Pero todos tus planes se han visto frustrados de una manera u otra; el collar no llegó a ser entregado a Dumbledore porque la tonta de Katie Bell activó la maldición al tocarlo, la hidromiel envenenada fue a parar a la boca de Ronald Weasley y aunque te hubiera gustado que la comadreja no sobreviviera, Potter estaba allí para salvarlo, como siempre… Y por último, no puedes reparar el armario evanescente._

 _Estás aterrado frente a la idea de fallar y tu vida en el colegio pasó a un segundo plano por completo. Tus notas bajaron, dejaste de prestar atención en clase y de entregar tareas, Snape suele regañarte todo el tiempo e interponerse en tu camino y por si fuera poco ahora también tienes que ocuparte de cubrir tus pasos de la curiosidad de Potter._

 _Sollozas más fuerte tratando de no ahogarte en el miedo y en lo que se supone que debes ser, y cuando sientes un llanto femenino ingresando al baño de los hombres piensas que es nuevamente el fantasma de Myrtle, por lo que te despreocupas e intentas tranquilizarte._

 _-Hola Miyrtle, ¿has regresado nuevamente al baño de los chicos?_

 _No te has volteado por lo que no tienes idea de quien pueda ser, más allá de que es una mujer. Pero la curiosidad te envuelve cuando no la escuchas responderte y entonces te giras._

 _Grande es tu sorpresa al ver que quien te mira con ojos desorbitados es Hermione Granger._

 _-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Gritaste entonces, dividido entre la incredulidad al verla en el baño de hombres con un aspecto lamentable y la vergüenza de que haya sido justamente ella quien te haya descubierto en un momento de debilidad._

 _"I don't want to you down_

 _But I am hell bound..."_

 _Por toda respuesta obtuviste otro sollozo de su parte y algo en ti se estrujó al darte cuenta de que al igual que tú ella trataba de esconderse. A pesar de que nunca fuiste dado a las muestras de cariño o ese tipo de contactos, pero sin que puedas evitarlo caminas los pasos que te separan de la chica y la envuelves en un abrazo._

 _Al principio sientes como se tensa y como intenta alejarse, pero te armas de paciencia y esperas sin hacer nada más que sostenerla. Pronto ella deja de tomarte como el enemigo y se aferra a ti, expresando lo que siente. Pasados unos quince minutos ella se separa de tu pecho y sus brazos caen a cada costado de su cuerpo en vez de mantenerse alrededor de tu cuello como estaban mientras mantenían el contacto. Te dices que es mejor que ella se haya separado y caminas dando unos pasos para atrás, tratando de agrandar la distancia._

 _Hermione te mira entonces, aún con el labio inferior temblando, y es cuando parece percatarse de que tú estuviste en unas condiciones similares. Ves como ella se sorprende al ver tu cara roja, tus ojos hinchados y tu pelo revuelto; pero le agradeces mentalmente que no te pregunte nada._

 _-Gracias, Malfoy…- Pero no estás dispuesto a escucharla, no hiciste eso por caridad y no quieres tampoco su agradecimiento._

 _-Si lo que te hace llorar es la comadreja y su "novia"…-Comienzas, enfatizando con una seña de comillas la palabra novia.- es mejor que evalúes tus aspiraciones, Granger._

 _Ella frunce el ceño molesta por esas palabras, pero de cualquier manera la bondad de su corazón es mayor que cualquier cosa que él pueda decir._

 _-Sea lo que sea, Malfoy, le encontrarás la solución.- Se despide entonces Hermione, acercándose un poco y acariciando levemente la mejilla del Slytherin, quien inclina la cabeza dispuesto a disfrutar del tacto._

 _Pero mucho antes de que él pueda considerarlo como suficiente ella se aparta y sale del baño. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y las sensaciones que Hermione provocó._

 _OoOoOoOoO_

Es hora de volver a la lucha y ya no hay más oportunidades para cruzarse. Despedirse de alguien siempre es la parte más difícil pero a ustedes no les queda otra opción más que seguir cumpliendo vuestros roles; y ambos saben que probablemente no salgan con vida de ese lugar por lo que es importante que nada quede sin decirse, aún cuando no haya palabras.

Rompes finalmente el abrazo y depositas un beso en la frente de Hermione, notando como ella cierra los ojos al contacto y una lágrima solitaria baja desde sus ojos a su mejilla.

 _"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save that light..."_

Sin embargo no puedes volver a ella ni siquiera si todo termina bien, tus demonios internos no te lo permitirían nunca y te sería imposible sacar adelante una relación en la que la culpa de las maldades que has cometido se verá representada siempre en aquello que más amas, por lo que no es que te despidas de ella por la posibilidad de que mueras en esos momentos, sino que es más bien el hecho de que ya no puedes seguir.

Quieres proteger a Hermione aunque eso traiga consigo el alejarla de ti. Porque lo mejor es que ella tenga la posibilidad de formar una familia feliz más adelante y tenga la clase de vida tranquila que conseguirá si Potter acaba con Voldemort, pero ella no tendrá nada de eso si te interpones y no es lo que deseas.

OoOoOoOoO

Pasaron tres meses desde que la guerra terminó y es el momento de los juicios. El de tu padre ya pasó y su sentencia fueron diez años en Azkaban. Aunque la cárcel mágica sea la más temida, más que nada por sus guardianes, estás de acuerdo en que Lucius se merece esa condena por todos los actos atroces que cometió.

Narcissa por su parte fue absuelta de los cargos gracias al testimonio de Potter y aunque te da escozor saber que no solo le debes la vida, sino que también la libertad de tu madre, has de admitir que estás realmente agradecido por la ayuda.

Tu juicio se llevará adelante dentro de unas horas y tienes opiniones divididas y sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Una parte quiere que te condenen porque será tu manera de absolver tus errores y la otra quiere que te dejen en libertad para poder continuar adelante.

En ese momento estás en una celda dispuesta en el cuartel de aurores para aquellos que están siendo investigados por atentados contra muggles y magos por igual. Te encuentras solo, con tus pensamientos y tus demonios internos.

Pero eso se termina cuando alguien abre la reja y una silueta femenina queda expuesta a tus ojos. Si bien una parte de ti deseaba verla más que a nada, la otra quería mantenerla alejada de todo aquello que te avergüenza.

El problema es que Hermione no es la clase de mujer que rehúye de las cosas malas y simplemente las ignora, no, ella es de esa clase de chicas que se planta al frente y trata de resolverlo.

-No deberías estar en este lugar.- Le dices entonces, apretando los labios.

-Como heroína de guerra puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.- Te desafía ella, alzando la barbilla.

Te dedicas a mirarla y grabarte sus rasgos en la memoria. Sigue teniendo el cabello castaño, pero ya no lo lleva todo alborotado, tiene bucles leves que caen suavemente sobre su espalda; los ojos marrones tienen nuevamente el brillo de sabiduría y ganas de vivir que antaño; la piel se ve suave y sedosa, contrario a los meses anteriores donde la tenía reseca.

-¿Por qué rechazaste que Harry declarara a tu favor?- Te pregunta ella, con un gesto de incomprensión por un acto que considera una idiotez.

-Que Potter sienta que tiene una deuda con mi madre y la haya ayudado a ella es suficiente para mí.- Le respondes, con una frase que prácticamente has ensayado desde el primer día metido en aquel lugar.

Hermione sigue confundida pero parece entender que nada hará que cambies de opinión, por lo que suspira y vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Esta vez eres consciente de que es ella quien te mira como si quisiera hacerte rayos equis para saber que realmente estás bien.

Pareces pasar la prueba, aunque sin duda ella te encuentra delgado, pálido y ojeroso. Se nota en sus ojos que ella está librando una lucha interna, y aunque no sabes qué pueda ser lo que haya puesto en la balanza, si eres capaz de percibir el momento exacto en el que la determinación de su decisión se hace presente.

Hermione avanza hacia ti los pasos que los separan y se sienta a tu lado en la cama improvisada del lugar; tú intentas negarte a que ella esté en un sitio que sientes tan corrompido como ese, pero luego te recuerdas que de cualquier manera la castaña se permitió tener sentimientos por tu persona y no hay nada más manchado que tú.

La mano femenina se apoya en tu mejilla en un contacto que se te hace irreal, pero el corazón te baila dentro de la caja torácica de la emoción y no puedes evitar que la comisura de tus labios esboce una sonrisa.

Alzas la mirada y ves que ella también sonríe y eso te da la tranquilidad que tanto te faltaba.

 _"_ _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide..."_

-Aquella vez en la mansión…- comienzas, con un tono bajo.- nunca los habría delatado. No por Potter o Weasley, sino por ti. No podía.- Ella asintió.- Cuando mi tía… cuando esa mujer te torturó me invadió el pánico. Temía que te matara…

Hermione te calla con un beso; lo hace porque sabe todo lo que vas a decirle y no quiere escucharte, porque no lo necesita. Ella comprende tus miradas, tus gestos y tus acciones incluso más que ti mismo y sabe que en la guerra estuviste más que presionado por salvar a tu familia, sabe que aunque hubieras querido ayudar no podrías haberlo hecho.

Tú te dejas envolver por los labios femeninos y le respondes con una mezcla de ansiedad y regocijo. La abrazas y hundes las manos en el cabello castaño, sintiéndolo suave como la primera vez que lo tocaste.

Las manos de Hermione también se ponen a jugar con tu pelo platinado y un pequeño jadeo se escapa de tus labios cuando ella desciende en una lenta caricia por tu cuello, sin embargo sabes que el tiempo que les queda no es mucho y quieres maldecir el sonido de las rejas al abrirse.

Gruñes sin estar dispuesto a alejarte de la mujer, quieres aprovechar cada instante que tengas y no estás dispuesto a dejar que te la arrebaten. Pero finalmente ella es quien termina el contacto y avanza hasta la puerta sin mirarte, sin embargo se voltea levemente antes de salir del todo.

-Te amo.- Dice entonces con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pase lo que pase, Hermione, no quiero que me esperes.

OoOoOoOoO

Es el 1° de septiembre de 2017… Pasaron diecinueve años desde la caída de Voldemort, desde los juicios a los mortífagos y sobre todo pasaron diecinueve años desde la última vez que la viste.

Haciendo caso a tus palabras ella continuó con su vida y siguió adelante. Se convirtió no solo en la heroína de guerra sino que también terminó de estudiar e hizo una carrera dentro del derecho mágico.

Mientras tanto, tú cumpliste tu pena de seis meses en la prisión de Azkaban y luego saliste con la idea de alejarte de todo lo más que pudieras. Y te habrías mantenido lejos si no hubieras conocido entonces a Astoria y ella hubiera decidido por los dos que formarían una familia.

Hermione también lo hizo. Se casó con Weasley y tuvo dos hijos, y eso es todo lo que sabes.

Por eso te sorprendes tanto cuando Scorpius te pregunta quienes son la familia ruidosa que está a sus costados y la ves. Tiene el pelo acomodado en un moño y está usando un traje de oficina muy similar a los muggles, le explicas con paciencia a tu primogénito quiénes son y entonces haces una señal con la cabeza a Potter, quien te está mirando.

 _"Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside..."_

Por unos segundos tu mirada gris también se cruza con la marrón de ella y sientes como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto, quedándote prendado completamente pero sintiendo frustración cuando el pelirrojo de su esposo le habla y la toma por la cintura para besarla antes de despedirse de sus amigos y marchar.

El tren ya se fue, y tú esperas con todo tu corazón que la estancia de tu hijo en el colegio sea tranquila.

También volteando, tomas del brazo a Astoria y entonces te desapareces.

* * *

 ** _Tal vez no es el mejor final ni está lo suficientemente bien cerrado... pero esto fue lo que me salió después de dar algunas vueltas y me gustó, porque además la canción es más o menos así.  
_**

 ** _¡Besos y hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Ceci._**


End file.
